Crush
by Bratette
Summary: Brittany gets a crush on the new boy at school, which ultimately results in disaster.
1. The New Boy

**A/N: **_OH MY GOSH. I haven't written anything in a REALLY long time! Ever since my stories on my other account got deleted, I've lost interest in this website. But thanks to one of my best friends I got inspired tonight and my love for FF is coming back. Anyway, this idea popped into my head and I kind of like it, so I hope you guys do too._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything, Ross and Janice do. The amazing cover art was drawn by my equally amazing sissy (**Miss Hal Gibson**)!_

* * *

"I think you guys are going to love this lesson! These types of problems are extremely easy to do, you just have to..."

Miss Stone stood at the front of the room, rambling on about what the class would be learning next, but Brittany couldn't find it in herself to focus. She didn't care enough to do so, putting it bluntly. Instead she admired her nails, which had a fresh coat of pink polish on them prior to the night before.

Since she wasn't paying attention, Brittany didn't take notice of the door to the classroom opening and Principal Talbot stepping into the room, a boy at his side. What did catch her attention were the words "new student" meeting her ears.

She perked up in interest, her icy blue eyes landing on the boy that stood beside their principal. He was tall, with jet black hair and gorgeous green eyes. She leaned forward in her seat with interest, straining to hear Principal Talbot as he spoke to Miss Stone.

Once Principal Talbot left the young boy in the hands of their teacher, Miss Stone stood at the front of the room with him.

"Class," she said, a warm smile on her face, "it seems we have a new student! This is Andrew Hayward. Let's make sure we make him feel welcome, shall we?"

The class let out a collective, "Welcome, Andrew!", Brittany's being the most enthusiastic. She couldn't believe how cute he was.

Miss Stone peered around the room. "Now, are there any open seats for Andrew?"

Brittany's hand almost immediately shot up. "Ooh, oh, he could sit next to me, Miss Stone!"

Next to her, Simon cast a glare in her direction. He'd been assigned to sit next to her ever since Miss Stone had moved Alvin away from Brittany due to their constant bickering. "Am I invisible or are you forgetting that someone already sits next to you?" he asked, sarcasm lacing his tone.

"Simon wouldn't mind moving so that Andrew could sit next to me, Miss Stone." Brittany added sheepishly. "Would you, Simon?"

"That's alright, Brittany. I see an open seat for Andrew in the back." Miss Stone said, crushing the Chipette's hopes and dreams with just one sentence. "Why don't you take a seat in the back over there, Andrew?"

Brittany watched in defeat as Andrew took a seat far, far away from her own.

"So close," she muttered, sinking low in her seat in disappointment.

Simon narrowed his eyes at her from behind his glasses. "What's with the sudden excitement? You don't even know him." he pointed out. With a grimace, he added, "And spare me the excuse of offering a seat for him out of the kindness of your heart."

"He's just so _dreamy_," she replied happily, letting out a sigh. She was never one to be boy crazy, but it wasn't hard for her to develop a crush. And whenever Brittany Miller got a crush, she crushed _hard_.

Simon, deciding he didn't care enough to push the conversation any further, turned his attention back to Miss Stone, who'd begun teaching again.

* * *

The entire class hour, Brittany couldn't keep her mind off of Andrew. She kept thinking about how nicely combed his hair looked, how pretty his green eyes were. Every now and then she'd sneak glances at him at the back of the room, praying she wouldn't get caught.

She looked at the clock, wondering if class was almost over. It felt like she'd been sitting in her uncomfortable desk for a million years. She couldn't wait for the hour to end so that she could properly introduce herself to Andrew.

"Now, let's squeeze one more question in before class is over! Who can answer this for me?" Miss Stone was saying, using a piece of chalk to write a problem across the board.

A collection of hands shot up in the air, Brittany's not being one of them. Miss Stone looked over the room before saying, "Brittany? Can you answer this problem for me?"

Brittany looked up in surprise, letting out a startled, "Huh?" How unfair! She hadn't even had her hand raised.

_Leave it to Miss Stone to call on one of the only people in the room that hasn't been paying attention all hour_, Brittany thought bitterly. She'd never liked the woman.

"I said, can you answer this problem for me?" Miss Stone repeated patiently.

_No, you annoying old witch,_ Brittany thought.

Out loud, however, she let out a nervous, "Uh..." as she stared at the problem on the board. A few people snickered while she desperately racked her brain for an answer to the problem.

"Can anyone help Brittany answer this problem?" Miss Stone asked instead, causing Brittany's cheeks to warm.

Hands raised in the air again. This time, Miss Stone saw that Andrew was raising his and smiled brightly. "Andrew! New already and you're answering questions! So you can answer this problem for me?"

Andrew nodded and gave her an answer. Miss Stone, looking pleased, wrote what he'd said on the board.

"That's correct!" she announced, smiling.

If anyone else had shown her up like that, Brittany would have been fuming. But due to her new found crush on the new student, Brittany saw it as Andrew coming to her rescue.

"Oh, he's cute _and_ smart!" she whispered excitedly to Simon. "That's sooo attractive!"

"It sure is," Simon muttered dryly.

Just then the bell rang, announcing the end of class. Brittany excitedly shot out of her seat and waited for Andrew to exit the classroom before following right behind him.

"Thanks for saving me back there," she said sweetly, walking beside him.

Andrew looked confused for a moment before he seemed to understand what she was talking about. "Oh, um, no problem," he shrugged.

"It was _really_ sweet of you!" Brittany continued. She'd waited all hour for this. "I'm Brittany, by the way. Brittany Miller." She made sure to bat her lashes at him as she introduced herself.

"That's cool," Andrew said, picking up his pace.

"Um... yeah!" she nodded, desperate to keep a conversation with him going, but he wasn't making that easy.

"Well, I got to go to my next class, so I'll see you later." he said, moving past her so that he could disappear down the hallway.

Brittany waved after his retreating form. "Okay, bye! See you later!" she called after him.

So she hadn't been able to keep much of a conversation going with him. She wasn't too phased by that. He was just shy, that was all.

She began to make her way to her next class, excited thoughts scrambling around in her head. She didn't stop to consider just how badly things would end up if she kept making attempts to get closer to her new crush, because in her mind there _wasn't _anything that could go wrong.

Brittany was determined to get him to return her feelings. And whenever Brittany Miller was determined, she didn't stop until she got what she wanted.

* * *

_Yeah, I know this chapter is a bit boring and nothing really happened, but it was necessary to get the plot going. I promise it'll get better later on!_


	2. Sisterly Advice

**A/N:** _This story is turning out stupid already and I kind of hate it, but I'm forcing myself to finish it because it's the first thing I've started writing on this new account. So, I don't really have a choice. I don't like this chapter but hopefully the next one I write will be better. Thanks for reading and please review~_

* * *

"And she knew that I'd seen the outfit first, but she still tried to buy it before I could!"

"Wow, the nerve of some people."

"Right?" Brittany huffed. "But she had another thing coming for her, because I-"

Andrew slammed his locker shut, interrupting Brittany mid-sentence. "Look, Brittany, I've got to get going. My dad's waiting for me outside. Maybe you can finish your story later?"

Before she could say anything, Andrew hurried off to the exit doors of the school.

"Still no luck?" Eleanor asked, walking up to her own locker that was nearby. The blonde Chipette dug around for her sports bag while her older sister sighed dramatically.

"Still no luck," Brittany said.

It had been a week since Andrew had started going to their school, and he still hadn't shown any actual interest in Brittany. She'd been able to keep telling herself that he was just shy, that moving to a new school was hard and it could take a while to adjust, but Andrew had made other friends already that he didn't seem all that troubled talking to.

Then she'd realized just exactly what his problem was. He was intimidated by her beauty and amazing personality!

Brittany couldn't blame the guy. It was only natural to be a bit startled and shaken from meeting actual perfection. But she was starting to get impatient. She'd been devoting almost all of her free time for the past week to Andrew.

She wanted to think of a way to coax him out of his shell and let him know that he could be himself around her without worrying that she wouldn't like him back like he so obviously liked her. She'd even stopped having lunch and walking home with her sisters and the chipmunks so that she could try and do those things with Andrew. But he always made excuses about how he had things to do or somewhere to be.

"I don't understand why you're suddenly so hung up on this one guy. He seems like a jerk to me." Eleanor commented, still digging through her locker.

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "He's not a jerk, Eleanor! He's just shy."

"Shy, right," Eleanor snorted.

Her face softened as she took notice of Brittany's annoyed expression.

"All I'm saying is that the jerk doesn't have any problem talking to those obnoxious boys he's become friends with, and he definitely doesn't have a problem getting cozy with those older girls he's always with." She took her sports bag out, shutting her locker afterwards. "You don't need that guy anyway."

Brittany frowned, allowing her sister's words to sink in. But she managed to easily push those thoughts out of her mind. Eleanor had no idea what she was talking about.

"That's because those people haven't got anything on me! He's not used to getting attention from such a great person like myself."

"Whatever you say," Eleanor shrugged. She didn't have time to argue on the subject, she had soccer practice. "See you at home."

Brittany marched off without giving Eleanor a proper goodbye. She was a bit peeved that her sister thought Andrew didn't actually like her. That was a stupid idea. Everyone liked her, she was Brittany Miller!

She walked out of the school, letting out another loud sigh. Brittany had planned to see if Andrew wanted to walk home with her for once, but that plan had obviously backfired on her before she could even put it into action. She kicked a nearby rock, beginning to feel frustrated.

It looked like she would be walking home alone yet again.

* * *

Later that night, Brittany lay in her bed, wide awake. She couldn't sleep, not with so many things on her mind.

She sat up, looking over at the sleeping lump that was Eleanor. Then she glanced at Jeanette's bed, but she didn't see Jeanette actually laying down asleep in it. Her bespectacled sister was already awake, hiding under the covers with a flashlight.

This struck Brittany as odd since she wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but the oldest Chipette needed someone to talk to, so she didn't really care.

She crawled out of her bed and lifted the covers on Jeanette's bed, who had been using the flashlight to read a book.

Jeanette gasped, looking startled that she'd been caught. "B-Brittany! What are... what are you doing awake?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

Jeanette closed her book and set the flashlight aside, looking guilty. She scooted over so that Brittany could climb into the bed beside her.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Brittany said.

"Oh. W-what is it?" Jeanette asked, frowning.

"It's nothing bad," she quickly assured. "It's just... well... it's Andrew!" She collapsed onto Jeanette dramatically, her eyes wide with desperation. "He still hasn't made a move or anything! It's been a week, Jeanette. A week! What's a girl got to do to get some attention around here?"

Jeanette's eyes widened slightly at Brittany's sudden outburst. She awkwardly patted her on the arm in an attempt to comfort her. "Why don't you try making a move on him yourself? I-I mean, there's nothing wrong with a girl asking a boy out on a date, is there?"

Brittany sat up, glaring at Jeanette. Sometimes she could be so naive. "That's lame, Jeanette. I can't look that desperate."

"What's so desperate about that?" Jeanette asked, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Brittany ignored her question, burying her face in her hands. "It's hopeless! He'll never make a move." she cried.

"M-maybe his family's wealth just makes him have a busy schedule." Jeanette was aware that that didn't make much sense, but she was desperate to calm Brittany down. They weren't even supposed to be awake at such a late hour, not on a school night.

"Family's wealth?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette nodded. "Well, yeah, his dad apparently has a lot of money and..."

"That's it!" Brittany cried, jumping out of Jeanette's bed. "Thank you, Jeanette! You really are a genius!"

Jeanette blinked as Brittany climbed back into her own bed in a giddy manner and got under her covers. She wasn't sure what she'd done, but apparently she'd said something right.

Brittany, however, couldn't have been anymore excited. She knew just what Andrew's problem was.

Rich people only liked other really rich people. She'd watched enough TV to realize that.

As a plan began to form in her mind, she could only feel her excitement grow. She shut her eyes, getting ready to drift off to sleep as she thought of just who she'd be needing to get help from with her little Andrew situation.

Alvin.


	3. Brittany's Plan

"Oh, please, Alvin! Please, please, please!"

"Brittany! I said I'd think about it."

"But I need to know _now_, this can't wait."

Brittany held her hands in front of her in a prayer position. She gazed at Alvin as pleadingly as she possibly could.

She'd skipped dinner to go over to the Seville household and get Alvin to help her out with Andrew, and she wasn't going to give up until he agreed to do it. She knew that she would eventually be able to convince him, it was just the actual convincing part that was proving to be difficult. Which was why she'd resorted to getting down on her knees and begging him.

It wasn't that Brittany was as desperate as it seemed, it was just that she had realized the more she cried or whined, the quicker and easier she got whatever it was that she wanted. And in this case, what she wanted was for Alvin to agree to help her with her plans for Andrew.

"Hm," Alvin muttered, pretending to think. "What's in it for me?"

Brittany inwardly cringed. The last time she'd heard him ask that had been when she'd needed his help for a very different situation.

That had been not too long ago when she'd asked Alvin to help her fool Missy Snootson into thinking that he was King Rooten Tooten. He hadn't done a very good job at pretending to be a mummy for her. She briefly wondered why she still went to Alvin for help whenever he was such a moron.

"The satisfaction of knowing that you helped out a dear friend," Brittany offered, batting her lashes at him.

Alvin snorted. "Fat chance!"

"Fine," she relented, standing up straight and crossing her arms. "I'll use my allowance to buy that stupid new video game that you've been wanting."

"And?" he pressed, a smirk gracing his features.

Brittany began to glare at him. "What do you mean _and_?"

"I mean you'd better start offering me something more if you want my help with this." he answered, shrugging carelessly.

"Alvin!" she whined, stomping her foot.

But it didn't seem like he would be willing to settle for less, and Brittany really needed the help. She wasn't going back now.

"I'll buy you the new video game, and I'll do all of your chores for an entire week."

"That's more like it! You've got yourself a dea-"

"Wait," she shook her head, "I'm not done."

Alvin chuckled. "Oh, you're going to add more to that? Well, if you insist..."

"No, I'm not! I'm just letting you know that if you mess up this plan just like you did with King Rooten Tooten, then I'm not buying the game or doing your chores."

"What?" he gasped, his smirk falling. "But that's not fair!"

Brittany narrowed her icy blue eyes at him. "It's totally fair. So you'd better do a good job with this. Deal?"

The two of them stared one another down for a moment, waiting for the other to cave.

Finally, Alvin said, "I'll think about it."

"Ugh! _Alvin_!" she growled, her patience running thin.

"Fine! Deal, I guess," he muttered, rolling his eyes. He didn't seem too happy with the agreement, but Brittany certainly was.

She grinned. "Perfect! Thanks, Alvin!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Not even his sour attitude could bring her down. She couldn't wait to put her plan into action. There was absolutely no way Andrew would be able to keep ignoring her after it. She just needed to make sure that Alvin didn't screw it up.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?" Alvin asked.

"You're going to help me win Andrew over." she explained, a smile lighting up on her face as Andrew popped into her mind. She still wasn't over how cute he was.

"I know _that_," he snapped, looking disgusted with Brittany's new infatuation with Andrew, "I mean _how_?"

Brittany's smile widened. "You're going to pretend to be my rich brother. Andrew's really rich, and if he doesn't think that I'm rich then he won't want to date me. But once he thinks that I am, he'll totally see that we're both madly in love with one another."

Alvin blinked before doubling over in laughter. He clutched at his sides while Brittany crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Oh, no way. You were being _serious_?" he asked, looking genuinely surprised as his laughter died down. "That's one of the stupidest plans I've ever heard... and that's coming from me!"

"It's not stupid." she scoffed. Of course someone like Alvin would think such a great plan was stupid, he was an idiot himself. He just didn't know right from wrong or smart from dumb.

Alvin raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, okay. Why do I even have to pretend to be your brother? Can't you just lie and say that you're rich by yourself?"

"It's more believable if I have a close family member confirming that I'm rich."

"But why does it have to be _me_? You have two actual sisters!"

"Jeanette wouldn't agree to lie," Brittany explained, beginning to grow annoyed all over again, "and Eleanor said that it was a silly idea and refused to help."

"Well, I don't know if a new video game and no chores for a week is worth making myself look so dumb." Alvin said.

_Why does it matter, you already make yourself look dumb all on your own, _Brittany thought, gritting her teeth. But she couldn't say that out loud, not if she wanted to get him to help her. And she knew exactly how to make him do that... feeding his already huge ego.

"But you won't look dumb," she insisted, shaking her head firmly. "You'll just look ten times cooler than you already are."

That seemed to get Alvin's interest, but he didn't look completely convinced yet. "Oh, yeah? How?"

"Because Andrew is going to think that you're super rich. More rich than you already are. What's not cool about that?" she explained, a smirk flitting across her lips as she watched his face brighten. She had him right where she wanted him.

"I guess you're right..." Alvin said, a grin slowly forming on his face. "I'll do it."

Bingo.

She smiled to herself, feeling as if she were on cloud nine. She knew that nothing could go wrong with her plan and that she'd soon have Andrew completely smitten with her. Totally.


	4. Just a Little Crush

**A/N: **_This is the last chapter to this story. I know it was short and not much happened, but it was just for fun! I have two other short, just for fun stories like this one in mind that I want to write before I start to work on an actual serious and lengthy multi-chapter story._

_Oh, and the song "Crush" by Jennifer Paige is in this chapter (it's from 1998, I know, but let's ignore that tiny detail), and I don't own the song. So yeah._

* * *

Brittany couldn't hide the excitement on her face even if she'd wanted to. She'd spent her entire morning making sure that her plan to woo Andrew would work out perfectly. Everything was ready, but she had to keep checking to make sure it stayed that way. She didn't want anything to mess up her plan.

To make sure that definitely wouldn't happen, she'd picked the perfect day to invite Andrew over. No one would be at the Miller home except for her and Alvin. Jeanette was at the library with Simon, Eleanor was out on a picnic with Theodore, and Miss Miller was out playing bingo.

She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, looking pleased.

Her auburn hair was down instead of up in the usual ponytail, her rose pink sparkly dress looked fancy and screamed expensive, and her high heels clicked loudly whenever she walked, which made her feel even more powerful than she already did. Once she was finished slipping on a pretty bracelet and a pair of golden hoop earrings, she hopped down from the stool that allowed her to see all the way up into the taller mirror.

She stepped outside to see Alvin standing right in front of the bathroom door, looking annoyed. He didn't look nearly as happy with his outfit as Brittany did.

He was clad in a pink and black suit, his hair slicked back to add to the rich look and a little pink top hat perched upon his head instead of his usual red baseball cap.

"Why didn't I get to pick out my own clothes to wear?" he demanded, his lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"Because we need to match," she explained for the hundredth time, adjusting his bow-tie just to annoy him, "it's what siblings do."

"Uh, no it's not," he snapped, shoving her hands away.

She smiled smugly at him. "Well, it's what _rich _siblings do." He opened his mouth to protest, but the sound of the doorbell interrupted him. "That must be Andrew!" Brittany gasped, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him down the stairs.

Brittany fluffed her hair and whispered to Alvin to act natural before she swung the door open, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, Andrew!" she greeted, pushing Alvin aside so that he'd have room to walk in.

"Uh," Andrew looked around, seemingly confused by Brittany and Alvin's fancy attire. "Hi, Brittany." He looked over at Alvin, who was standing beside her with an annoyed expression on his face. "Hey Alvin, I didn't know you were going to be here too."

When Alvin didn't respond, Brittany promptly gave him a good nudge in the ribs, causing him to gasp before shooting her a glare.

"Remember, you screw this up, you can forget about the video game and me doing your chores!" she reminded him under her breath with a forced smile, her gaze never leaving Andrew's face.

That seemed to get him going.

"Of course I'm here," Alvin said. As he spoke, a mock British accent laced his words; all rich people sounded British, and he had to do a good job if he wanted his video game and chore free week. "I _live_ here!"

Andrew's brows furrowed. "I thought this was Brittany's house?"

"It's our house. We're brother and sister, didn't you know?" Alvin asked with a chuckle, slinging an arm around Brittany.

She nodded, now speaking with a British accent of her own. She was totally ready to get completely into the rich persona she would need to pull off to have Andrew want to be with her. "It's true, we are! We share different names because, well, our father wanted him to have his last name and our mother wanted me to share hers! Isn't that funny?"

Alvin laughed, nodding his head. "Ah, yes, it's _quite funny_, isn't it?" Whenever Andrew wasn't looking, he glared at Brittany, unable to believe that he was actually going through with all of this.

"I guess so," Andrew shrugged, shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

"I knew you'd agree!" Brittany giggled, nodding excitedly. "The rich share the same sense of humor, you know."

"What do you mean?"

This time it was Alvin's turn to push Brittany aside, earning a huff and an angry glare from her. "What she means is that we're _filthy_ rich." he explained with a little too much enthusiasm.

"But that's not what I invited you over here to tell you about, Andrew." Brittany shoved her way back in front of Alvin, the practiced smile returning to her face.

Andrew looked even more uncomfortable than he already had when he'd first stepped into the door. "Uh, why _did_ you invite me over here, then?"

"I think a better way to explain it would be in song rather than words." she purred, stepping back to stand beside Alvin before Andrew could question what was going on any further.

She and Alvin had practiced this for hours, and now was the time to let that show. She was prepared to sing Jennifer Paige's hit song "Crush" while Alvin worked on providing the background music with the instruments that he'd brought over to her house. Andrew would be mesmerized by her performance and by the end realize that he was completely in love with her and that they were meant to be.

Brittany ignored the poor boy's bewildered stare as she opened her mouth and began to sing.

_"I see 'ya blowin' me a kiss,_

_It doesn't take a scientist_

_to understand what's going on, baby_

_If you see something in my eye,_

_Let's not over analyze,_

_Don't go too deep with it baby."_

She danced around as she sang with as much emotion as she could, shooting a huge smile in Andrew's direction. His eyes were wide and his expression was unreadable, but she figured he was just stunned that a girl like her was actually serenading him and took it as a chance to continue.

_"So let it be what it'll be,_

_Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me,_

_Here's what I'll do,_

_I'll play loose_

_Run like we have a day with destiny."_

Too into the moment to notice Andrew continuously backing away from her, Brittany sang her tiny little heart out. She absolutely adored singing and the feelings that it gave her, and she knew the best way to express how she was feeling was through the song that she was singing. She couldn't wait to finish her song and see what Andrew's reaction was... whatever it ended up being, she was sure it would be a positive one.

_"It's just a little crush,_

_Not like I faint every time we touch,_

_It's just some little thing,_

_Not like everything I do depends on you..."_

After she'd sung the chorus with all of the enthusiasm that she could muster, she opened her mouth to belt out the rest of the song, but Andrew stopped her by letting out a panicked, "Brittany! Wait... Brittany!"

Brittany suddenly stopped, motioning for Alvin to stop as well.

"Well?" she asked, slightly breathless. She smiled up at Andrew expectantly.

"I, uh... don't know how to put this." Andrew frowned, clearly struggling with his words.

Brittany's stomach did a tiny flip. She couldn't believe she'd managed to get him so flustered by such a spectacular performance... oh wait, she totally could.

"That's alright," she batted her lashes at him, "your face says enough."

"Oh, good... I didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything." Andrew breathed a sigh of relief, genuinely smiling at her for the first time.

She frowned. What did he mean by hurt her feelings? How could confessing his love for her after her wonderful performance possibly hurt her feelings?

Andrew seemed to notice the confused look that was now settled on her face. "It's not that I don't like you or anything. I mean, you're a totally cool girl, don't get me wrong..." Her smile faltered as he continued to speak, realization slowly settling in on her, "it's just that I don't, well, like you like..._ that_."

"Oh," was all Brittany could manage to say. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do more. Cry, yell, or throw a fit. One of those things was always the result of her not getting her way, but at the moment all she could feel was shock and disappointment.

"The song was really cool though." Andrew offered.

Brittany forced a smile. She'd never felt so humiliated. "Uh, thanks," she muttered. If she hadn't been taken so off guard, she'd have done a better job at coming up with her more usual snobby responses to compliments.

"Well, I'd better get going. My dad wanted me to be home before it got too late." he said, turning on his heel. She guessed he could sense the awkwardness that hung in the air, even after he'd tried to let her down gently. "See you later, Brittany."

"Bye," she said, shutting the door and walking over to the stairs so that she could sit down and pout.

Her small eight year old mind had blown a situation way out of proportion, and now she would have to deal with the embarrassment from that. The entire time, she'd refused to look at Alvin to see how he was reacting to the whole thing. She was sure there would be some huge smirk on his face, a taunting gleam in his eyes.

She let out a loud, audible sigh, before she finally felt her frustration weigh down on her and she began to cry. Not necessarily sad or angry tears, but the kind of dramatic tears that she allowed to fall down her face whenever other people were around to see them.

She didn't look up until she felt an arm go around her shoulders. She looked over to see Alvin sitting next to her, and there was no smirk or any kind of mocking expression on his face, to her relief.

"That was so _embarrassing_," Brittany whined, looking ashamed of herself.

"Yeah, I felt a little bit of second-hand embarrassment there myself," Alvin started, but he cleared his throat and let out a playful chuckle whenever Brittany glared at him with watery eyes. "But who cares? Andrew's a jerk."

"A really rich and cute jerk!" she insisted, sniffling.

It was mortifying, now that she thought about it. Brittany had rushed into a situation that didn't even make much sense in the first place and had been so sure that Andrew would have to like her that she hadn't even considered what had really ended up happening to be an option.

But now, as she sat on the stairs and cried, she wondered what she'd even seen in the guy.

He was too tall. His hair wasn't that great. His eyes were an ugly shade of green. And he clearly had to have terrible taste in women.

Andrew Hayward wasn't as perfect for her as she'd first thought.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "If he's too much of a jerk to see how great of a girl you are, he's not worth your time." he said, catching Brittany's attention with that.

She rubbed at her eyes, allowing his words to sink in.

She knew that they were right, of course, and to be honest Brittany wasn't the kind of girl who ever needed to have any boy assure her how great she was. She already knew it herself. But hearing it from someone like Alvin, who spent most of his time picking on her and insulting her, made her heart flutter and a small smile tug at the corners of her lips.

"Yeah," she agreed, nodding slowly. "You're right."

"I know," Alvin stood up. He held out his hand for her to grab, and she took it willingly. "You know, I didn't have anything else planned for today. You wanna go get something to eat?"

Brittany's face lit up. "Sure," she nodded, following him out the door.

As they walked down the sidewalk together, Brittany thought about how Alvin wasn't so bad after all. He could be okay sometimes, like what had happened just then, and while she knew that by tomorrow the two of them would be insulting one another and bickering all over again, for now she was fine with appreciating their little moment that they were having.

"Thanks, Alvin," she blurted out suddenly. She didn't know why she'd said it, but she was glad that she had.

"No problem, _sis_," Alvin replied, the smirk that she had been waiting for earlier now on his face.

Brittany stopped walking, hands on her hips. She glared at him to make sure he knew she meant business with what she said next.

"Do us both a favor... don't _ever_ call me that again."


End file.
